


University life can be wild

by Scarea



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: 18+, Anal Sex, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, University, rough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarea/pseuds/Scarea
Summary: Henry Efficax is a history undergrad at a big city university. There he comes in contact with himself and what it means to be a young, gay man in a new environment.
Relationships: Jim Possible/Original Character(s), Josh Mankey/Original Character(s), Ron Stoppable/Original Character(s), Tim Possible/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	University life can be wild

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters depicted in the story, this is purely for entertainment purposes. All characters in the story are 18 or older, despite being otherwise depicted on their show. 
> 
> It is a work in progress, and I would love your feedback. THERE WILL BE SMUT/MANxMAN, I have written it but need to connect the dots before publising. ü

Chapter 1: Contact  
The phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out, and tapped the screen to see what was going on. “New like”, it said. A big grin, a sharp nose and brown eyes met me when I opened the app. “Ron, 19”. He looked cute, but I swiped through his pictures just to be sure. They were all of him at awkward angles and poses, and I was unsure if it was for comedy or not. More upsetting was the fact that he sported a naked mole rat in the last two. His profile text wasn’t really revealing, it just said “Hi! Name’s Ron, I’m 19 and I love nachos. If you don’t like video games, cooking or naked animals, swipe left.” I swiped right without a second thought. He was cute and I hadn’t really talked to anyone like this in a while. The green bar lit up for a couple of seconds, notifying me of the match. I closed the app and continued on my journey to the grocery store. I never sent the first text, and I wasn’t going to start now. 

An hour later I was lying in bed with the computer on my stomach, watching a show, when the phone vibrated again. It was a text from Ron. “Hey, what’s up?”  
“Not much really, there?”  
“Same. Just chilling at home. How’s your week so far?”  
“Pretty good, put in a lot of work at school, so I’m very ready for the weekend”  
“Dude, same. I don’t know why they are pushing us so hard, the exams aren’t for another couple months! Sheesh”  
“Haha, I know. What’s your field?”  
“IT. You?”  
“History. You like it?”  
“Oh yeah, definently. But it can be kinda boring as well. Guess I’m just getting into it. History sounds cool, though!”  
“Haha, yeah, I like it.”  
“Good, it’s important to like what you do!”  
“Agreed!”  
Pause. Should I keep texting? Or would that seem weird? It was kind of nice talking to someone, but I didn’t want to scare him away, or seem needy. I sighed. The conversation would probably die there, like so many others. I opened the app and took a quick look at my profile. Nothing too alienating there. A few selfies, my dark blonde hair was a mess in all of them. The last one was of me and my best friend, Alicia, on our trip to Japan last summer. We were in matching shirts, mine yellow with blue flowers, hers blue with yellow flowers. The picture was ridiculous, but I liked to show people that I had friends. I had a nice smile, though, I thought to myself. After a few minutes of contemplation, I deleted my bio and wrote a new one. “Undergrad. Don’t really know what I’m doing here. Say hi!” I scoffed. “Lame.”

I sat up and placed my feet on the cold, wooden floor. After a brief rush of blood to my head, I stood up and walked over to my tiny kitchen area. Everything in my apartment was tiny. The window was tiny. The bathroom was tiny. The chair in the corner was tiny. The closet next to the bed was tiny. This was the price to pay if I was to live alone. 20 square meters were all I could afford, but it was so worth it. I couldn’t stand the idea of living in a dorm. The only visible thing that wasn’t tiny, was my shoes. They were big, I had to admit. Size 12. I boiled some water in a casserole and poured it in a cup with some instant coffee. Then I pulled one of his textbooks from my backpack, “A History of Europe in the Modern World”, curled up in my chair and read about the revolutions of 1848.

“So. What are you doing?”  
“Just went to bed. You?”  
“Already? It’s like 9.30”  
“I know, but I have early classes. Pluss I kinda like getting up early”  
“Well, you do you. I’ve just finished an assignment and now I need to unwind before bed. Do you play?”  
“Play?”  
“Yeah, you know … PC, Xbox, Playstation … Play”  
“Oh, haha. Yeah, but mostly on my computer. Don’t have a TV”.  
“Really, dude? You don’t have a TV? Going to bed early, don’t have a TV … good thing you’re cute!”  
My heart jumped. Was this guy actually flirting with me? Even if I couldn’t see my own reflection, I could swear a redness had spread across my cheeks.  
“Haha, I don’t really know what to say to that. Thanks?”  
“Thanks is fine, but asking me out would have been better. You have plans this weekend?”  
“No, wanna grab a coffee?”  
“Nah, I’m not really into coffee. How about a beer, at the Bella? Saturday, at six?”  
“It’s a date!”  
“Cool, dude! See you Saturday!”  
Under my shirt I could feel a rapid pounding. I smiled at the roof. “Alright”, I said to myself. “A date. This is good for you, Henry. You need to get out more.” I chuckled at the fact that I was talking to myself. Yeah, I really needed to get out more. I looked at Ron’s profile for another couple of minutes before going to sleep. He was really cute. I was so happy he had made contact.


End file.
